Lauren And Joey- Lost Hearts
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren and Joey are both struggling not being together but will they ever finally be able to be a couple?


Lauren lay motionless in her bed staring into the dark shadows of her room, sleep not able to come to her through the night as she replayed in her head the accident and Joey telling her he didn`t love her anymore! Lauren knew that he was lying she could tell from the tears down his face, she also knew that he must of said it out of anger and feeling betrayed by her for lying to the police.

"Lauren...are you awake?!" Lauren didn`t move or speak as Abi gently opened the duvet and lay down beside her snuggling close to a still Lauren unfazed by her Sister`s motionless figure beside her she began talking away whispering so to not wake everyone else up.

"I couldn`t sleep...kept thinking about Jay and the trial also Lola and the whole Lexi thing...and I kept thinking about you and the car crash!" Lauren turned to face Abi, taking her hand and squeezing it gently,

"Abs...you love Jay right?!"

"Yeah course more than anything!"

"And you don`t care what Mum and Dad think?!"

"No...Well kind of I would obviously like them to but...I am not going to give up on Jay because of it all!" Lauren sat herself up and switched her bedside lamp on, making her eyes squint slightly adjusting to the light. She slowly grabbed her jacket and her bag from the end of her bed rushing out the bedroom,

"Lauren!?" Abi called out panicked by the sudden movement of her sister, which made the hall lights switch on and Max and Tanya sleepily head onto the landing,

"Uh what`s with the noise?!"

"Lauren? what you doing?!" Lauren ignored both of them brushing pass them and heading down the stairs and out the front door, she quickened the pace towards the tube station, her body shivering slightly but her pace unfazed by the cool air. She sat shaking her teeth chattering on the platform, the darkness slightly fading now she huddled herself tightly trying to keep her as warm as possible, her mind thinking as it always did these days about Joey!

"Lauren? darling what you doing huh?!" Derek sat beside her wrapping his thick coat around her shivering body,

"Please don`t even bother trying to stop me Uncle Derek!"

"Stop you from what exactly?!"

"Seeing Joey...I need to put things right...I need to tell him that I love him!"

"Oh darling, I hate to say this but he don`t love you darling...he plays games with people messes with their feelings!"

"No! he does love me! I know he does!" Derek wraps his arm around Lauren and gently lifts her up,

"Come on darling let`s go back to mine and get you warmed up!"

"Ok but after I go to Joey!"

"If thats what you still want then yes i`ll take you to Joey!" Derek walked Lauren back to his house the warmth instantly hitting her as she entered the lounge where a worried Alice ran over to them and embraced Lauren,

"Lauren! so glad your alright!"

"Uh angel why don`t you put the kettle on for us eh!"

"Sure um ok!" Derek sat Lauren down onto the sofa and sat beside her,

"Look Lauren you can stay here until daylight but I must let my brother know that your safe alright!" Lauren shrugged her shoulders not caring anymore infact the only real thing that she cares about now is Joey! Derek got up and left the room heading into the Kitchen where a fidgety Alice stood looking anxiously at Derek,

"Why don`t you try talking to her angel while I phone Max hey!"

"Uh yeah...Dad what do I say to her?!"

"just anything that will cheer her up a bit!"

"Oh ok!" Alice wondered off into the lounge looking slightly nervous and agitated, Derek pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Tanya`s number,

"Derek?!"

"Yeah hello would be more polite! anyway Lauren is at mine!"

"What she doing there?! dosen`t matter actually i`ll be right over!"

"Uh no you won`t she dosen`t want to see anyone at the moment i`ll speak to you tomorrow " Derek hung up on Tanya and casually poured tea into three mugs and strutted confidently into the lounge,

"Here you go ladies nice hot cup of tea!"

"Thanks Dad!" Alice said awkwardly picking up the tea, Lauren was motionless like a sad statue figure, Derek gestured for Alice to leave the room which as soon as she was upstairs Derek sat beside Lauren,

"Lauren love Joey has moved on!"

"Why you doing this?! I thought you love family!"

"I do darling... that's why I`m warning you!"

"Well I don`t need one cause Joey does love me you know!"

"No darling he dosent love ya! otherwise he would of stayed by your bedside in the hospital not dump you!" Lauren stomach churned, her emotions erupting unable to control the sobbing and the emptiness in her heart!


End file.
